


It Wasn't Your Lines That Got My Attention

by Swan_Secrets



Series: New Neighbour [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, F/F, Married Couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:46:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It wasn't Ruby's cheesy lines that got Mary-Margaret's attention.</p><p> </p><p>This is a Historical AU fic Written for the Femslash100 AU drabblecycle Prompt: Married/Domestic</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Wasn't Your Lines That Got My Attention

"Hey beautiful," Ruby said as she slipped her arms around Mary-Margaret's waist from behind. Mary-Margaret was at the sink scrubbing a pan used to cook the previous night's dinner.

"Hey."

"Did you see the truck next door?"

"Yeah I did, didn't manage to get a look at the new neighbours yet though." Mary-Margaret rinsed off the pan and set it on the drying rack. She turned to Ruby, holding her wet hands away.

"Me neither."

"I need to dry my hands," Mary-Margaret said.

"Do you?" Ruby leaned in and kissed her wife. "You know I like it when you're wet."

Mary-Margaret rolled her eyes. "I already married you, you don’t need to keep up the cheesy lines."

"I know I don't need to but I can't stop in case you forget why you fell in love with me in the first place."

"It wasn't your lines that got my attention," Mary-Margaret said.

"No? What was it?"

"You know exactly what it was."

"I like to hear it anyway," Ruby grinned and gave her another kiss.

"The first thing that attracted me was your butt in those shorts you were wearing. You passed me on the way to the bar and I just had to follow."

"And the rest is history. It's been a while since I wore them."

Mary-Margaret bit her bottom lip and said "Too long."

"Oh really? Well, I suppose I could go put 'em on now."

"I'm not responsible for my actions if you do," Mary-Margaret purred.


End file.
